The present invention relates to material requisition systems used in warehousing facilities for semiconductor production plants. More particularly, the invention relates to a photograph vehicle which is capable of transport among multiple storerooms in a warehousing facility for photographing tools, parts or other items and sending the photograph images to a server such that personnel in a remote location can, by internet access, readily verify the size and appearance of a needed item before ordering.
In the semiconductor production industry, multiple semiconductor production plants may be serviced by one warehousing facility. The warehousing facility typically includes many storerooms in which are catalogued the parts, tools and other supplies and materials used in the various semiconductor production processes. When a part, tool or material is needed by engineers or other personnel in the semiconductor production plant, the personnel must order the item from the warehousing facility personnel. This procedure is time-consuming and requires careful attention and diligence by the warehousing facility personnel to select and retrieve the correct item ordered by the plant personnel.
Usually, plant personnel order tools, parts or materials listed by part number in a catalog. Because the catalogs lack pictures of the parts, mistakes are frequently made by the plant personnel as to the exact size or type of tool, part, material or other item needed. When the incorrect item reaches the plant personnel, he or she must re-order the item, and this results in production down time and a waste in warehousing personnel resources.
Many limitations are inherent in using a central or fixed photographing facility for photographing or imaging warehouse tools, parts or materials. One of these limitations is the inconvenience of moving the items from one of the many storerooms in the warehouse to the photography facility. This increases the chance that one or more of the items will be returned to the incorrect storeroom.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for the convenient and efficient photographing of disparately-located parts, tools, materials or other supplies in a warehousing facility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a photograph vehicle which can be transported among multiple storerooms of a warehouse facility for photographing parts, tools, materials or other supplies.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a photograph vehicle which may be used in verifying the size and appearance of parts, tools, materials or other supplies ordered from a warehousing facility by personnel in a semiconductor production facility.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a photograph vehicle which may be equipped with a digital camera for photographing supplies to be ordered by personnel in a semiconductor production plant and a computer which may be provided in communication with a server, such that images of the supplies transmitted from the digital camera to the computer may be transmitted to the server and the personnel in the semiconductor production plant can observe the images on a desktop, laptop or palmtop computer via internet access to verify supply orders.
In accordance with these and other objects and advantages, the present invention is a transportable photograph vehicle which is fitted with a grid plate on which parts, tools, materials or other items in a warehousing facility are placed for photographing. A digital camera is adjustably mounted with respect to the grid plate and is connected to a computer provided on the vehicle. The computer may be provided in communication with a server containing a database of the photographic images of all of the items in the warehousing facility, such that engineers or other personnel in a remote location, typically a semiconductor production plant, may view the images on a computer having internet capability and confirm or verify the size and appearance of the items before ordering.